


honey flavor

by nqrse1224



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 黄金の風
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqrse1224/pseuds/nqrse1224
Summary: 久等了，是预料之外的茸莓茸车车！热情新老板乔鲁诺兵荒马乱的一天。不但遭遇暗杀，回家还要接受老板娘的怒火被老板娘按着淦，可老板娘边淦边哭唧唧实在太可爱了，又不得不换班淦一次老板娘。结果来说，茸总血赚。但希望他有好好反省。你以为看完画展就该结婚篇章了？然而！是的你没看错，是他俩互相摁着淦。没想到吧？嗯，我也没想到。





	honey flavor

等待的一小时或者更久的时间里，福葛迷迷糊糊地浸在逐渐转凉的浴水中，若不是浴池边沿上摆着的藤条扩香不断散发出桉树和薰衣草的凛冽香气，他一定会陷入沉睡。乔鲁诺给予的温暖、亲吻使他变得迟钝，因而安逸地索求从前不太需要的睡眠。福葛从水中起身，用泡得起皱泛白的手指拨开额前的散发，认真检视镜中的自己，也许是沉湎情事的关系，布满或浅淡或新鲜印迹的身体色气得令他脸红。他不该过分寂寞，但乔鲁诺的晚归确实异常得让人担心。

乔鲁诺是凌晨回来的。

福葛循声而至，乔鲁诺正往水里加入冰块和蜂蜜，他反常地没有走过去亲吻福葛，也没有对他的出现作出回应。他往水杯里加入了更多的蜂蜜，随后用汤匙搅拌，汤匙敲在杯壁上发出叮叮当当的响声，于深夜的寂静里格外扎耳。福葛倚着流理台眯起眼睛，注视着乔鲁诺高举水杯贴到唇边，他发现，乔鲁诺的手在微微发颤。且他的西装袖子上，少了一颗袖扣。

“很不顺利？”走向乔鲁诺，福葛摸索着帮他抚平衣服上的褶皱，与他拥抱了两三分钟后，他退开去牵乔鲁诺的手，亲吻他的脸颊，接着是他冰冷的嘴唇，“我应该同行的。”

“我宁愿你留在家里。”捏紧了他的手指回吻，乔鲁诺有些希望福葛能够闭上他明亮的紫色眼睛，以避免他再察觉到什么。

“说吧，GIOGIO，”就当乔鲁诺在这片温柔缠绵中闭起眼睛，福葛却扳着他的肩膀结束了这个蜂蜜味的亲吻，“说实话。”

“什么？”福葛公事公办的语气驱散了乔鲁诺躯体上刚刚萌生的慵懒，他才想起他们彼此还没花时间进行交谈，他的沉默使福葛的眉头深锁，他知道必须回答他的问题，因此避重就轻地从容道，“结果上来说，我没有受伤。”

“少给我胡扯！”他的声音尖锐但沙哑，或许是由于疲惫，但乔鲁诺认为是出于愤怒的缘故，福葛用力地拽开乔鲁诺的领结，西装翻领上的插花在这阵粗鲁的拉扯里抖落，他掐揉着他光洁白皙的颈部皮肤，眼看着它逐渐转为沉闷的红痕，“你不说，我就自己找。”

正如福葛猜测，今夜那场所谓家族帮派间的商谈，根本就不顺利。对方没有明目张胆地在餐厅里动手，一来是碍于约定俗成的老规矩，二来是多少要忌惮新世纪后与警方的关系。载着乔鲁诺的车子在收费站遭到了射击，子弹的速度很快，乔鲁诺只来得及捕捉到空气中有什么黑暗的东西闪过，挡风玻璃就像是直接爆炸般碎裂了。驾车的司机大叫一声，再无法坐稳在他的座椅内。乔鲁诺立刻按倒了身旁的米斯达，又瞬间转身回去确认前排无法开口说话的司机的生命体征，他听到米斯达在对他大喊什么，可他还是治疗了他并把他安置到不便狙击的位置。谁都没想到会有第二枪，米斯达的性感手枪堪堪地调整了弹道，子弹砸到了前排右侧的车窗上，震碎了整片玻璃，乔鲁诺把手放到了脸上和侧颈，感到有血从鼻子、眼睛下方以及颈部的裂痕流出，他下意识地判断出这是被迸溅的玻璃碎片割破的。米斯达难以想象还会不会有愚蠢的第三枪，他拉着乔鲁诺向下，乔鲁诺伸出手寻找前座靠垫支撑身体，但汩汩的血流淌进了眼睛里，让他失去了距离感险些跌倒，此间，他一语不发地摘下袖扣为自己修复伤口。米斯达忧心忡忡地看向乔鲁诺——这次暗杀无疑是一个警告，警告乔鲁诺，在踏入他人的地盘时，应当谦顺地低头，而不是一味主张自己的信念和意图。

多糟糕的一夜！

“好了，”将乔鲁诺压在床上，福葛用一只手固定他，另一只手继续扯他身上的层层布料，“你完全可以继续不说实话。”福葛的头发散在肩膀，发丝上有干燥的草木香气，他大概还喝了酒，乔鲁诺闻到了加在红酒里的香料味。这些香气、传到他肩颈的福葛的体温，让乔鲁诺觉得自己整晚都不会比现在更头晕目眩。

耐着性子剥掉乔鲁诺的马甲丢到地板上，福葛又开始一颗颗地解他的衬衫扣子，乔鲁诺先是愣了会儿，然后相当配合地脱掉了自己的鞋袜和西装裤，但留了条底裤，他欲言又止地望向福葛——通常，场合允许的情况下，乔鲁诺含情脉脉地望向福葛，福葛就会亲吻他。可福葛没有。他没有亲吻乔鲁诺，也没有直接爱抚他，他的手掌和视线可以说是检查式地翻弄乔鲁诺的身体。

“潘尼，”福葛冷酷陌生的对待是带有情绪的，但陌生的触碰似乎更为刺激，乔鲁诺的双腿在翻弄下逐渐发热，他想拉开福葛的手，反倒惹恼了福葛，继而握住了他的腰，“我没有别的地方受伤了，真的。”

“哦，是吗，”即使是生死攸关的时候，福葛都未见过乔鲁诺如此无措地示弱的模样，他握着他的腰，却不去亲吻爱抚他，仿佛是件奇怪又错误的事，突如其来的欲望击溃了福葛的理智，他掰开乔鲁诺的腿，将手探进了他的腿间，毫无意义地重复他的话，“你没有别的地方受伤了。”

接下来的几分钟，在福葛翻箱倒柜的举动中轻易过去了，乔鲁诺之前一直蜷缩着，他预备坐起身，可他刚起身，就被福葛按回了枕头里。虽然福葛身上仍留有令人紧张的静默，但乔鲁诺隐约期待他会有比方才还要坦率热烈的动作。

“你回答我的问题为什么要犹豫？”这不是一个问题，福葛说话时，怒不可遏地卡住了乔鲁诺的喉咙，直到他的脸涨得通红，只能喘着气摇头，“你拿汤匙的手都在抖！”他没能控制好自己真实的情感。他恐惧，也伤心。他经不得再次被抛弃。

“婚礼就在下个月。我们就要结婚了不是吗？”将手抵在腹部，那里有股又热又痛的搅动，就像是吞了毒药，福葛咬着嘴唇一巴掌打在乔鲁诺的腰臀上，“把屁股抬起来，GIOGIO。”

“潘尼！”乔鲁诺彻底慌张了。

“把屁股抬起来！别让我再说第三遍。趴过去，GIOGIO。”又一记巴掌落下。福葛并不想用这段关系束缚乔鲁诺，他的爱意，他与他共度的这几年，使他对自我有了完整的认识和成长，至少他是这样认定的。可就在今夜，他身处过险境，却不想告知于他。这份隐瞒，亦是对他的背叛。 

“潘尼，我可以解……”泼洒而下冰凉滑腻的润滑液，顺着被福葛不由分说拉开的大腿流进臀缝，乔鲁诺张了张嘴，把未能说完的词句伴着换气咽了回去，他的口腔干燥声音浑浊，亟待福葛湿软的亲吻，他仰着下巴去勾福葛的后颈，但福葛偏过头去拒绝了这个亲吻。

乔鲁诺喜欢福葛的手，它们始终保持着福葛被逐出家门前，养尊处优而养成的修长优美柔若无骨。哪怕是用它们来撕开安全套的包装袋，它们都显得十分富有教养。眼下，福葛用他蘸了润滑的手指插进乔鲁诺的肠道里，仅是插入，乔鲁诺就弓着背呻吟起来。与亲吻和吮弄不同，此时此刻，乔鲁诺确实地在用身体感受福葛的手指。可福葛的目光稳定，对于乔鲁诺的激烈反应，他无动于衷，他的表情依旧充满了怒气。

“潘尼，潘尼，”不管不顾地扭过身去抓紧了福葛的手臂，乔鲁诺期望自己喑哑的声音能唤起福葛一丝一毫的同情心，“你弄痛我了……”

“你很痛吗？”视线很模糊，眼珠在眼眶内肿胀又灼热，福葛的膝盖顶开乔鲁诺并拢的腿，他知道这是乔鲁诺的第一次，也知道扩张还没有做好，但他冷着脸挺腰将自己狠狠地捅进了他体内，像是在告诉乔鲁诺——他比他更痛。

“好痛……”乔鲁诺绷紧了身体，他就像是今晚晚餐时的鳕鱼，挣扎着躺在砧板上被开膛破肚。

“你是不是又要丢下我，”福葛想到了那天，他站在岸边，眼看着他们一个个走到船上，“是不是也想死在我看不到的地方？”他骨子里甩不掉这样的自私，他不愿意见到自己仅剩的亲人丢下他。乔鲁诺不再是他自己固有概念里死不足惜的无名小卒，即使他有绝对的理由和自由去处置他自己的生命，可他不该有所隐瞒。“要是你死了，我该怎么做，是殉情还是无所谓地继续生活下去？GIOGIO，你告诉我啊！”

边哭边箍着乔鲁诺的胯骨抽送，直到腰间发疼，福葛咬着他肩颈处的胎记，咬出血腥气犹不解恨，他掀起乔鲁诺的一条腿，维持插入的状态将他转了个身面对自己。“你不是可以自己治疗自己吗？那我就可以尽情地弄痛、弄伤你！”

“对不起，”福葛的语句如同磨尖了的匕首，扎入了乔鲁诺的胸口恍惚间，有温暖的液体落到他脸上，他抓着福葛的衣服，他听到了自己加快了的喘息声，腹部的肌肉抽搐了几下，“啊……潘尼，潘尼……”

“等，等等，还没……”乔鲁诺突如其来地到达了高潮，福葛被急促的肠壁收缩挤压得失了神，直接射在了里面，他没料到他居然能听到乔鲁诺如此甜腻高亢的呻吟，他晕乎乎地扶着自己撤出他的身体，跪到他身旁，将他遮脸的手拿开，拉向自己的嘴唇。福葛泪水不止地亲吻乔鲁诺的指甲，指节，手掌和手腕。“我真的很在乎你。”

尽管他们在他们的宅邸里可以随心所欲，福葛还是改不了他的习惯，习惯低声谈爱，可乔鲁诺将他逼急了，他就会表现出他心底的另一面，用狂暴诠释自己愤怒悲伤的爱意，乔鲁诺叹息着回吻他：“我知道。”

“喔，天哪，GIOGIO，我真想揍你。”

“那就揍我吧，是我自找的。”

福葛没有揍乔鲁诺，他当然不能在干完乔鲁诺之后再揍他。姿势不正地跪坐着，头往前倾，双臂僵硬沉重地支撑着身体，福葛暗金色的头发已经干了，在寝室的灯光下闪着光泽鲜艳的色彩。乔鲁诺托起福葛的下巴，从他的头发看向他的脸，再看向他的睫毛——他亲吻了他泪湿的睫毛、略微苍白的嘴唇，亲吻了他的下颚线条，以及他下巴与颈部连接处细腻的皮肤。

乔鲁诺无数次扪心自问过自己之于福葛的意义。他曾对他感到歉疚，是他变相夺走了福葛好不容易拥有的朋友和亲人，可乔鲁诺并不是因为愧疚才爱他，他真切地希望福葛会有跟过去截然不同的未来，欣然看到发生在他身上的变化。世人只知晓乔鲁诺宽宏大量地重新接受了中途离队的福葛，但实际上，分明是福葛谅解了乔鲁诺，福葛几乎从未主张过自己的想法，即使在今夜，他所主张的，是乔鲁诺的平安。

看着福葛的双手，乔鲁诺记得它们十几个小时前为自己打领带的情景，他准确地回忆他手指的力道，隔着亚麻衬衫传递到他锁骨的温度。他想，他和福葛之间的矛盾永远不会消失，就如莫比乌斯环般，徘徊在那让人心烦、表里相接的螺旋曲面中。可痛苦不是无法释怀的，他终究能找到一个平衡点，去抚慰福葛甜蜜得令人神伤的爱意。

无论如何，从今往后，乔鲁诺会学习去更爱惜自己。

“你没事吧，”福葛脸红了，他不断说服自己，乔鲁诺绝不是某种不可玷污的圣人，“是你突然……我不是故意要弄在你里面的。”

“我没事。”用嘴唇细密亲吻福葛颤抖的喉结，目光朝他睡衣领口露出的部位寻去，乔鲁诺看到他贴着布料已然耸起的粉色乳尖，乔鲁诺的躯体上落满了福葛留下的痕迹，可福葛竟然还好好地穿着睡衣！乔鲁诺情不自禁地去解他睡衣的扣子，吸吮福葛喉咙下方动人的曲线，并顺势捞过了福葛先前扔在床头柜上的安全套。

“GIOGIO……”等待时的半杯红酒、乔鲁诺嘴唇上的一点蜂蜜，以及互诉衷肠的温暖感情在福葛体内运作，他在乔鲁诺的亲吻里抖得厉害，必须握紧拳头，告诉自己，停止发抖好吗，福葛，你不是第一次接吻！

“对不起，潘尼，”搂紧了福葛的身体，乔鲁诺饱含歉意和怜惜地亲吻他的额头，他错得离谱，是他先找回了福葛，笨拙地闯进了他的生活，太在意去照顾好包括福葛在内的所有人，反而疏忽了自己，他总觉得自己不能弄丢了福葛，却未意识到自己的重要性，幸运的是，这项疏忽没有造成最糟的伤害，“我很抱歉我的隐瞒。”

“但愿你不是嘴上认错。”左手扶着福葛的腰，乔鲁诺的右手抚摸起他的脚背，在福葛回神的空隙，乔鲁诺取过靠枕垫到他的腰下，他将福葛的脚抬高，这次，他吻了他的脚踝，随即露出牙齿，从脚踝至小腿，轻轻噬咬。高潮不久还沉浸在敏感中的福葛，经不得乔鲁诺的逗弄，他呜咽着把嘴唇放到乔鲁诺被他啃碎的肩颈处，以免发出太大的叫声。

“是真心的，”说完，乔鲁诺的亲吻侵略蔓延到了福葛的大腿内侧，福葛难耐地抱着他的腰，强行把他拽了上来与他交换唇舌的温度，乔鲁诺的手滑进他们贴紧的身体间，握住福葛温热的勃起慢慢抽动，“我保证不会再有下次。”

“GIOGIO，嗯……”乔鲁诺的拇指在福葛湿润的前端画了个圆弧，福葛就大脑空白地全身酥麻，他捏住了他被打湿的手，夺过旁边散落的安全套，手口并用地将它撕开，羞恼道，“快点进来！”

“还不行，潘尼。”亲吻了福葛的锁骨，乔鲁诺坚持按部就班地做下去，不论多少次，他都将福葛视如珍宝地亲吻、拥抱，胜过任何甜言蜜语的爱抚，令福葛止歇了的眼泪再度落下。

水声。

更多更深的亲吻。

“唔……”亲吻间，乔鲁诺的指尖摩挲福葛的嘴角，于他换气时伸进了他口中，用食指和中指撑开他的齿关，轻缓地抽插他的口腔。轻缓却强烈的快感全然复苏，弥漫到福葛的四肢百骸，他张开双腿地去缠乔鲁诺的腰，身后湿软得不可收拾。他的睡衣胸口大敞，裸露的性器贴着乔鲁诺的，小腹被润滑和体液沾湿，身体的皮肤也在抚摸中因快感而潮红。

“一直以来，谢谢你，潘尼。”比起直白的“我爱你”，乔鲁诺对福葛说得更多的是“谢谢”，他含着福葛的耳垂耳语，感到肠壁内的手指被一阵激烈的收缩绞紧了，福葛屈起身体，坚硬又湿滑地射了出来，他喘息着揽着乔鲁诺的脖子与他亲吻，乔鲁诺舔了舔他的下巴，“刚才的，就这么舒服吗？”*

短暂失去意识的福葛，感觉到体内的手指正在撤出他快速但失律翕张的柔软粘膜，乔鲁诺是打算清理干净福葛湿漉漉的身体，今晚的内容已足够丰富，他想，他不该再折腾福葛了，可乔鲁诺想归想，却被福葛阖起的腿将手指送到深处，福葛显然不想要他多余的体贴，他不成话语的欲望扑在乔鲁诺的耳边：“不够，还不够，不准用过去式！”

乔鲁诺不可能反抗这样的福葛。

按着福葛的腹股沟，乔鲁诺将自己炽热疼痛的耻骨撞向了他身体。接受着乔鲁诺的亲吻，福葛在包围着两人的爱意、矛盾、平衡里，把身体完全交给了他。

他们的爱是场战争，即便妄想没什么能够成为阻碍，最终是背水一战。但乔鲁诺不会永远让福葛做操心的一方，他会走向他，捡起他遗失的勇气和梦想，填补他心里的残破的沟壑。

天蒙蒙亮之际，米斯达打来电话，说是已活捉对方组织派来的杀手，就待乔鲁诺过去处理了。过于疲累的福葛没有被电话铃声的嗡鸣吵醒，可乔鲁诺离开床铺所形成的空荡，令他条件反射地惊醒了，他拽住乔鲁诺的手腕。“你去哪里？我要一起去。”

“你可以休息一个上午，潘尼。”抚摸着福葛的脸颊，乔鲁诺将他的手指放到唇间亲吻。福葛不会说“三、五个小时见不到你，我就会死”这种半开玩笑半认真的肉麻情话，他简短地回吻了乔鲁诺，坚定地表达自己必须同行的想法：“如果需要逼供，我比米斯达或者你更合适。”

米斯达在门口踱步，手里还拎着个粉色的纸袋。

“哟，乔鲁诺，福葛，”整宿没睡的米斯达顶了两片乌青的眼圈，他揉着鼻子打起连串的哈欠，并把手里的纸袋塞给了福葛，“见到你真是太好了，你身体好点了吗？我好困，一点胃口都没有，这个就归你了。” 

“我没事。”福葛摇摇头，意思是他并不很在意纸袋里装了什么东西，“人在哪里？” 

“呃，那个……”抓了抓帽子下的短发，米斯达支支吾吾道，“首先跟你们说，我可没有做出违背法律的行为，我就吓唬吓唬他，没怎么打他，真的，最多一拳，也可能是两拳，哎，我记不清了，反正他晕过去了，但这是他自己用头撞在柱子上的原因！要问话，得等那哥们儿转醒了。” 

“辛苦你了，米斯达。”

“等的时候，你们可以先吃点蛋糕。”

不知是因为空气干燥，还是因为乔鲁诺总在向福葛索吻——福葛柔软的嘴唇在白炽灯下干涩而泛红。“潘尼。”顾不得福葛是否介意四周看守的组员的目光，乔鲁诺挖了一勺蛋糕喂给他，并在他迟疑着张开嘴时，将指尖放到了他嘴唇上。

当咀嚼吞咽伴随乔鲁诺的修复结束，福葛的口中溢满了甘甜。

“我，我不饿，”以手背抵住嘴唇，福葛的脸颊红得像是要烧起来般，他瞥了乔鲁诺一眼，迅速地移开目光，“你自己吃。”

“怎么了？”乔鲁诺吃下一口蛋糕，看到了纸盒上贴着的标贴。

[honey flavor]

——FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *茸总说的用日语表达就是そんなに良かったか？←是过去式没错。然后莓哥对应回答的是まだ，過去形じあない←意思是指茸总还没做完。  
我不太会用中文表达这个句子，就很菜，日文也不好，我果然是菜鸡……因为庞贝城一战，茸给莓哥指路说完了，说“刚才应该是左转”，结果莓哥就炸了“右でしたて，過去形でに言われて，何の役に立つていいんだ？”然后我就特别想用“过去式”这个梗哈哈哈  
对不起，本人的x癖就是这么奇怪，所以这边其实是来自jo5第12话的neta魔改。  
然后猫老师提醒我，庞贝战甚至已经是两年前的事了，我拿了两年前的梗来魔改也是真的超老旧了。  
*不要太介意最后为什么没有用意大利语而是用了英语，大家不要太加丘嘤嘤嘤！（你走）  
感谢看到最后的大家，红心蓝手评论随意吧，我真的语死早，评论都会看，只是有时候不知道如何回复，回复也大概就是哈哈哈，请见谅……


End file.
